Błędni Marines
Błędni Marines (ang. Marines Errant) są Zakonem Komicznych Marines, utworzonym podczas 23. Fundacji, w późnych latach M37. Geneza Dwudziesta Trzecia Fundacja miała miejsce w późnym M37, początku M38. Wielu imperialnych adeptów ogólnie wierzy, że fundacja była zlepkiem kilku mniejszych, które miały wzmocnić Astartes, którzy cierpieli ciężkie straty w przeciągu tysiącleci. Był to czas takich potwornych wydarzeń jak Panowanie Krwi (ang. Reign of Blood), Plaga Niewiary (ang. Plague of Unbelief), Przeklęta Fundacja i ataki sił Chaosu i Orków na rubieżach Imperium. Te wydarzenia sprawiły, że w tamtym okresie powstało kilka Zakonów, tj. Imperialne Zwiastuny, Stalowe Kobry czy właśnie Błędni Marines, które miały prowadzić krucjaty w obronie Imperium i ich genoziarno było, jak najbardziej to było możliwe, stabilne. Artykuły, które zrzucają całun tajemnicy z tamtego okresu, dają światło informacji na temat tego Zakonu. Z archiwów z Vilamus, można dowiedzieć się, że Zakon obiecał: ...wieczne zadanie i ciągła walka, nie znając domu, lecz łaskę Imperatora, w niszczeniu wrogów Ludzkości nasze cele spełniając. Od momentu powstania, pierwsze wzmianki o Obłędnych Marines pojawiły się w Mythos Angelica Mortis, wielkiej pracy dotyczącej Adeptus Astartes tego okresu, którzy w której znalazło się pięć nowo utworzonych Zakonów prowadzących Krucjaty, w tym Błędnych Marines, którzy powstali z genów Orlich Wojowników. Od czasów ich fundacji, Obłędni Marines stworzyli wspaniałą historię w szeregu bitew podczas wielu krucjat w imieniu Imperatora, z czego wiele jeszcze jest w pamięci kronikarzy, a niektóre zostały dawno zapomniane i wymiecione w czasach niekończącej się wojny. Zakon brał udział również w Epoce Odkupienia i na mocy Rozporządzenia Munistorum oczyszczali Imperium z krwi Apostazy. Jednak ich sława rozniosła się wraz z krucjatami po mrocznych krańcach galaktyki. Zakon jest znany dzięki bycia główną siła Krucjaty Złości, która ruszyła poza Zachodnie Rubieża na początku M39, Drugiej Ekspedycji Ekstra-Galaktycznej i później w zagładzie Ekspedycji Kadyrov do Otchłani Hazerotha, podczas której Barka Bitewna Zakonu była jedynym ocalałą jednostką, która wróciła z tego mrocznego i nawiedzonego rejonu. Ostania ekspedycja udowodniła siłę Zakonu, lecz stracili wiele cennego ekwipunku, braci, Land Raiderów i Drednotów, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie tak wspaniały co kiedyś. Organizacja thumb|207px|Brat Weteran Aklo z Gwardii HonorowejZakon jest w ciągłym ruchu - ciągle prowadzą krucjaty w imieniu Imperatora. Honorują również Codex Astartes i mają zmodyfikowaną organizację, by móc lepiej spełniać swoje obowiązki. Na przykład Kapitan każdej kompani Zakonu i wysocy oficerowie posiadają okręt dowodzenia (najczęściej krążownik) i oczekuje się od nich samodzielnego działania przez większość czasu jeśli trzeba. Weterani 1. Kompani i zwiadowcy 10. nominalnie stacjonują na swoich Barkach, w rzeczywistości działają w małych grupach. Mając na uwadze olbrzymią stratę wyposażenia i ludzi, Zakon oszczędnie rozporządza swoimi materiałami i siłami - Zbrojmistrzowie stale dbają o zbroje Terminatorskie i odpowiadają za odzyskiwanie sprzętu z pola walki. Powoduje to, że Błędni czasem używali nie Kodeksowego uzbrojenia, a nawet broni xenos, choć nigdy nie udowodniono takich heretyckich praktyk pośród marines. Tak jak wiele innych Zakonów, które stacjonują we flotach, Błędni Marines rzadko gromadzą się w jednym miejscu, a jeśli już, to z powodu wezwania Mistrza Zakonu, który szykuje dużą krucjatę. Marines nie zbierają się w kompanię podczas bitwy, lecz grupki bojowe, różnej specjalizacji, które działają samodzielnie w różnych rejonach i strefach wojny. Nie jest rzadkością, aby taki oddział był odcięty i nie miał kontaktu z Zakonem - bywały przypadki, że oddział nie odzywał się przez lata, nawet dekady. Z tego powodu każda kompania może rekrutować indywidualnie nowych członków i wcielać ich do 10. Kompani. W rezultacie Zakon jest zawsze w sile i na każde zawołanie. Może być też tak, że Zakon posiada ponadprogramowych wojowników i posiada ponad 1000 Astartes. Forteca Klasztorna - Przechowywalnia Genoziarna Zakon pomimo swojej roli, Zakonu Krucjatowego, posiada miejsce, gdzie przechowuje swoje cenne genoziarno. Błędni posiadają znaczną liczbę Konsyliarzy, więcej niż inne Zakony, którzy dbają o przyszłość Błędnych Marines i strzegą ich genów w fortecy-przechowalni na planecie Vilamus. Podczas gdy marines walczą w odległych zakątkach galaktyki, często ponosząc straty, Konsyliarze dbają o przygotowanie organów, na wypadek powrotu jednej z kompanii po jednej z mniej fortunnych misji. Ta forteca najczęściej jest obsadzona przez garnizonem braci, którzy odbudowują kompanię. Sama twierdza posiada liczne systemy automatycznej obrony, co sprawia, że ciężko ją zdobyć. Bardziej Znane Kampanie Przymierze z Escale (390- 433.M38) Błędni Marines od dawna mieli tajemnicze powiązania z wielkim Domem Wolnych Handlarzy Escale, których przymierze krwi datuje się na 601 390.M38 pomiędzy Zakonem a legendarnym Sia'hadn Escale. Pełna nazwa porozumienia i jego treść jest tajemnicą, której żadna ze stron nie ujawniła do dziś. To co imperialne kroniki mogą potwierdzić, to że Zakon Błędnych Marines wsparł Wolnego Handlarza podczas jego wyprawy wojennej do Gwiazd Ghula, która trwała dłużej niż 40 lat. Nawet potem małe oddziały marines pomagały tym Wolnym Handlarzon, znikając na lata nim powracali do struktur Zakonu. Po takich walkach nosili pieczęcie Escale na pancerzach. Dla Domu Escale, Obłędni Marines są cennymi sojusznikami, gdyż rzadkością jest taki sojusz pomiędzy Astartes a Handlarzami. Jakikolwiek był ich układ, lub cokolwiek zawdzięczali im marines pozostaje to tajemnicą skrywaną przed obcymi. Krucjata Koryncka (698-705.M41) Jedno z najbardziej znanych akcji Kosmicznych Marines w połowie 41 Milenium, Krucjata Koryncka dowodzona była przez samego Mistrza Zakonu Ultramarines, Marneusa Augustusa Calgara. Połączone siły Ultramarines, Aniołów Rozgrzeszenia, Żałobników, Srebrnych Czaszek, Kos Imperatora i Błędnych Marines jak i ponad 50 Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej ruszyło na wojnę przeciwko Waaagh! Skargora w samym sercu Systemu Korynt, głęboko w Imperium Orków Charadonu. Podczas tej zwycięskiej krucjaty, Błędni Marines zyskali chwałę tak w abordażu na okręty Skargora jak i ryzykownej misji ratunkowej dla 3. Kompani Ultramarines. Ultramarines zostali uwięzieni na księżycu Lhak po zniszczeniu krążownika uderzeniowego nad planetoidą i walczyli z dziwnościami nim przybyli Błędni, przebijając się przez hordy Orków w drodze do swoich progenitorów. Po walce Calgar odznaczył Błędnych Marines reliktem - jednym z świętych ostrzy Ultramarines, symbolem więzi krwi pomiędzy Zakonami. Zwycięstwo w Krucjacie Korynckiej doprowadziło do powstrzymania i rozbicia Waaagh! oraz dała pokój Charadonowi na ponad 30 lat. Wojna o Badab (901-912.M41) (Osobny artykuł: Wojna o Badab) Galeria Błędnych Kapsuła.png Błędnych Land Raider.png Błędnych Rhino.png Błędnych Tarantula.png Źródła *''Imperial Armour Nine - The Badab War - Part 1'' str. 74-77 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter str. 8'' Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Imperium